Daisy chain
by BatJunior
Summary: Theo won't let anyone take away HIS Stiles


Theo was confused, it wasn't very often that he got confused but today was a very strange day. On his way to school he saw lots of people hugging and kissing on the side walk, girls were carrying large arrays of roses and other pretty flowers and they had heart shaped boxes tucked under their arms. It seemed different somehow but he wasn't quite sure how though and it was the most frustrating part. Even his parents were consumed with each other. While they were having breakfast this morning his father came home with a large array of red roses, his mother was ecstatic she kept smiling and giggling like some of the girls at his preschool when Jackson walks past them. "Mom, why's there all the flowers?"  
"Because it's valentine's day today,"  
"What's that?" she looked up at the review mirror gazing back at her son. A small smile touched the corners of her lips. Theo was a very inquisitive boy for his age, she loved teaching everything he wanted to know, it filled a void she had in her heart since her own mother passed away. "Well, when you like someone like daddy and I do, you give that special person flowers and if that person likes you back, they will give you a flower back," Theo mulled the information over in his head for a second before meeting his mothers gave in the review mirror  
"but why?"  
"It shows the person that you love and care for them," he nodded along as his mother talking. It was starting to make sense to him, when you like someone you were supposed to give that person flowers.

The car came to a stop outside of the white and yellow building. Parents and children flooded into the building. Theo leant against the window trying to spot the familiar blue jeep his best friend came to school in. His mom always drove him to school unless his dad was home on time and then he would come in his dad's police cruiser. Neither car was parked along the road. It was odd, Stiles always got to school at 8:15, it was 8:17 he should be hereby now. There was no need for him to be late, he was never late. Theo balled his hands into fists at his sides "what's wrong sweet heart?"  
"Stiles isn't here, he's always here on time,"  
"maybe he got here early and he's inside?" that was very unlikely. Why was he stuck with such a stupid mother? God she was an idiot. He snatched his backpack up from the seat beside him and threw it out of the car door half-heartedly. He climbed out of his mother's car and slammed the door behind him. She sighed as she watched her son stalk towards the building, dragging his backpack along the ground behind him. If he kept this up she would need to buy him another backpack.

Theo stomped into his classroom, his backpack was long forgotten, he stopped dragging it and left it on the ground outside when he realised his mother wasn't following behind him. It was a stupid backpack anyway; she'd buy him a new one tomorrow, it wasn't a big deal. Theo's eyes scanned the brightly coloured classroom for any sign of HIS Stiles. There were too many people crowding the small room, he couldn't pinpoint him, however Theo did spot the curly mop of black hair belonging to Scott McCall. He was an even bigger idiot than his mother, the only reason he put up with him was because Stiles liked the kid and if Stiles liked something Theo would do everything in his power to make sure that he liked that thing to, even if it was completely stupid and pointless, like lacrosse. He slowly made his way towards Scott. His hands still held tightly in fists.

Familiar laughter filled his ears. It sent a familiar surge of warmth through his otherwise cold heart. Theo could feel a smile spreading across his red cheeks "Stiles!" he cheered happily. Theo skipped happily over to the shorter boy. He wrapped his arms securely around Stiles waist and held on tightly. He continued to babble on about some random subject that he didn't bother to listen to but Theo didn't mind; Stiles was his after all so he had nothing to worry about, they were just some stupid kids that he was talking to and at the end of the day Stiles was his, he would always be his weather he liked it or not.

Later that afternoon as Theo was lying down besides Stiles for nap time he noticed a small white flower tucked neatly behind Stiles delicate ear. He snuggled closer to the body beside him; drinking in the warmth that seemed to just radiate off of Stiles body. Theo allowed his chin to rest against Stile shoulder lovingly "what's that?" he whispered. He flicked one of the many delicate white petals.  
"It's a daisy, Danny gave it to me." Oh how he wished he could just rip it from his head. Stiles wasn't supposed to wear things given to him by other useless humans, he was the only one allowed to give him anything, Stiles was his and no one else. Theo could feel rage boil in his stomach; it twisted through his body and ran through his veins. He's never felt so angry before it was like his entire body was burning with rage.

If that idiot thought he could take Stiles away from him than he was sorely mistaken. He would make that little punk pay but only after he proved to Stiles that he was more important than some low life moron. Theo plucked the flower from his ear "Wha?" Stiles mumbled, his eyes were struggling to stay open. His dark lashes fluttered against his pale skin. Theo could lay there for hours watching him sleep but he wouldn't in fear that he would be sent to the naughty corner and Stiles would be left to fend for himself against those vultures. Theo snuggled in closer to his human, his arms held Stiles securely to his chest while he allowed his chin to rest against the crown of Stiles head. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him.

Theo awake before the others. He tightened his arms around Stiles who was still held securely against his chest, one of his small fists rest against his chin, his thumb securely trapped between his bow like lips. God he was the most beautiful human he has ever laid eyes on. Theo was going to marry him one day he had no doubts about that, Stiles Stilinski would be his and no one was going to stand in their way. He would kill anyone who tried to pry them apart. Theo placed a gentle kiss against the younger's forehead.

He was going to show Stiles how much he cared for him, if Danny was going to give him one pitiful daisy then Theo would make Stiles a chain of the finest daisies in the courtyard. Only the best for his beloved. He untangled himself from Stiles arms and slowly made his way out into the courtyard under the watchful eyes of the day-care workers. The clouds hung low over head, a dangerous black that was sure to bring on a storm. It was a welcome sight to his sombre mood. He paced across the grass until Theo came across a large patch of beautiful white daisies. He situated himself in the middle of the small field.

Theo's fingertips skimmed over the tips of the flower petals. He would only pick the most flawless flowers. He picked one from his right and twirled it through his fingers. The daisy reminded Theo so much of his Stiles, it was flawless and delicate but with one squeeze of his fingers he could crush the boy into dust; if need be Theo will crush Stiles he will take away everyone he has ever cared about, anyone who has ever meant anything to him if he dares to refuses him in anyway. Theo will make himself the only one left in Stiles life, he will be the only one Stiles can turn to, Theo will be his everything. A sly smile spread across his face as he pierced a small hole in the steam of the flower, he thread another daisy through the steam and repeated until it resembled a crown. His sly grin never leaving his face.

When Stiles awoke from his nap the first thing he noticed was the cold spot beside him where Theo was supposed to be. His eyes blinked open slowly, his vision blurred around the edges. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, in an attempt to block out the glare of the afternoon sun. He rubbed a fist against his closed eyes and tiredly stretched his arms and legs until a familiar pop forced its way from his shoulders. His mother always got mad at Stiles whenever he cracked his shoulders or fingers; especially when he was sitting at the table for dinner, apparently it was rude and disgusting but his father thinks that it is funny so it can't be too bad.

A hand raked though the short tuffs of hair atop his head. Stiles startled, he jumped, twirling around to face the intruder. Through blurry and tired eyes Stiles was to make out a familiar smirk "Theo?" He mumbled quietly "What are you doing?" both of his hands came up to stroke trough the younger boy's hair. Silence settled between the pair for the longest of time Stiles swears it could have been hours. By the time his eye sight had cleared Theo had leant in to plant a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. Theo moved closer to Stiles, their faces mere meters apart "I made you something."

He reached beside him for the crown he had made earlier that afternoon. After he was done Theo came back in to watch Stiles sleep the rest of naptime away. He placed the crown securely atop his head. It fit perfectly, just like he knew it would. Stiles face lit up as the crown was placed atop his head "wow, it's so cool!"  
"I knew you'd like it," Theo exclaimed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles shoulders, bringing him in for a warm embrace "because your mine," Theo whispered against the shell of his ear. A shiver went down Stiles spine, everything in his body screamed at him to run but it was as if his body was frozen, he couldn't move a muscle.


End file.
